Total Drama Crossover Island
by Shimmer'N'Shine98
Summary: A crossover of 24 different characters from TV shows and books I like competing for a million dollars on the hit show Total Drama Island. There will also be many interns. Rated T for mild language. Please read and review!


**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY. ANY CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

**Chapter 1: Meet the Contestants**

An island stood in the middle of the ocean. The whole thing looked run down, complete with 2 wooden cabins, an old wooden dock, and a tall cliff in the background. In front of the cabins, there was a dusty sign reading "Camp Wanwanakwa 2".

A man stood on the dock. He looked like a movie star. He had sleek black hair, and wore a green vest and Khaki pants. He held up a microphone and said "Welcome to Total Drama. I'm your amazing, and might I add handsome, host. This season, we'll have more action, more danger, and more Drama than ever before! 24 campers, 2 teams, 8 weeks, and 1 million dollars. Can they survive their time here? Who gets the money, and who gets the boot? And will that intern EVER get here? Find out on Total. Drama. Crossover. Island!"

-Insert Theme Here-

Suddenly, a loud whooshing sound was heard, and a blue police box slowly came into focus. The sound stopped, and a man stuck his head out of the box. "Am I late?" he asked in a British accent.

"Yeah, you've been MIA for ten minutes now," Chris said, and turned to face the camera. " This is, um, John Smith? What did you say your name was again?" he asked the man.

"You can call me the Doctor," he said.

"Ok, then, 'the Doctor' is going to help with some of the challenges. He's also certified in cheese making, time travel, and translation. He has to be a real estate agent, too, for finding us the lovely camp Wanwanakwa 2. What a well rounded person," Chris said, even though he really didn't look like he believed what he was saying. "Now, some of our contestants are pretty, um, different this year. In fact, some are from different time periods."

"I think that's your que," the doctor called into the box.

A moment later, the door opened, and a girl walked out. She looked about 14. She was skinny, and was wearing a dress with skulls imbedded in it. She wore her dirty blonde hair in a braid, with a Viking hat to top it all off. "Astrid, welcome to camp Wawanakwa 2!" Chris greeted her.

"That's nice, but I don't think I need an invitation to my own island," she said.

"This is your island?"

" Yeah, about 1000 years back," Astrid said proudly.

Another girl got out of the box. She wore a black leather jumper with a golden pin on it. She carried a bow and a quiver of arrows on her back. Like Astrid, she had her brown hair in a braid. "Katniss, that's an interesting name," said Chris.

"Thanks," she replied.

A samurai followed her. He kept his hair in a ponytail, and wielded a katana. "Jack."

"Thank you for allowing me to compete in these games," Jack said.

"Love to have you here, man."

Jack bowed respectfully towards Chris, and joined Astrid and Katniss.

One more girl followed them out of the box. She had wavy brown hair and wore a blue kimono and fur boots. "You're Katara, right?" Chris asked.

"Yes, that's me," the girl replied.

Two more contestants walked out of the box together. The first was a very handsome, muscular man. He had on a black t-shirt, jeans, and sunglasses. The second was a boy wearing a blue shirt and shorts, a green backpack, and a hat that covered most of his head. "Johnny! Finn! Glad you could make it!" called Chris.

"Me, too!" said Finn, and he hi-fived Chris.

Johnny, however, saw Katniss and walked up to her. "Hey, baby, you're one heck of a goddess. Wanna go out?" he said in what sounded like a bad Elvis impersonation.

"I already have a boyfriend…" said Katniss.

"Anybody else in that box?" Chris asked the Doctor.

"Nobody else."

"Good, because the boats are coming right now."

A small wooden boat pulled up on shore. A short, blue, ghost-like creature jumped out, carrying a suitcase. Everybody screamed, except for Finn and Jack. "I've seen weirder," Finn said calmly, and Jack nodded.

"Bloo, I believe? So, why-"

"Yes, that's my name and for the record, I'm tired of being asked why look like a Pac-Man ghost, so _NOBODY ASK_. I'm an _IMAGINARY FRIEND_!"

"A real, living imaginary friend?" the Doctor said as he waved a metallic object with a blue light on the end at Bloo.

"Blimey, you're right! This is fantastic! I have to…" his voice trailed off as he walked into the mysterious blue box.

A boat identical to the one before it floated up to the dock. In it, a man with messy black hair, stubble, and a shirt that said "JERK" looked around, upset. "Hey, this doesn't look like the set to _Killer Dolls 4_! Where the heck am I?!" he shouted.

"Well, Dan, you're at camp Wawanakwa 2, the set to _Total Drama_," Chris chuckled.

"_Total Drama_? That stupid reality show? You know I _HATE_ reality T.V., right?" Dan growled.

"Well, you're here, so…"

"But I didn't sign up for this!"

"Try telling that to your contract!" Chris smiled as he pulled out the piece of paper.

Dan read it over. "Aha! I was right! It says right here that I get a cameo in _Killer Dolls 4_! So, _HA!_"

Chris pulled the taped-on paper to reveal that Dan had, indeed, sign the contract into the reality show. Dan simply growled, pulled out a notepad, wrote "Contracts", and trudged towards the other campers.

The next boat brought a very odd young boy. He had a weird choice of clothing, which was a pink dress, black space gloves, and a spotted backpack. Even stranger, he was green, had no ears, and looked like he was wearing a wig. "HELLO FELLOW WORM-BABIES! IT IS I, _ZZIIIIIIIIIIIMMMM_!" he shouted rather loudly for his size. "I assure you, I am just a normal Earth-monkey, like all of you, except I am the only one worthy of being a _WINNER_ and future ruler of you _ALL_! LOOK INTO MY EYES, AS THEY ARE-"

"You do realize the camera's over there, right?" Chris asked sarcastically.

"Ah, Chris Mclean, the unholy leader of the Show of _REALITY_! May you grant me permission to bring my, er, dog, GIR?" Zim asked.

"Sure, dude, I guess…"

"YAY!" came a squeal from Zim's boat.

A green dog that looked more like it was in costume jumped out, carrying a bunch of bags. Chris chuckled. "He looks like he'll get along with this next competitor."

A pink dog with black spots came next. "Hey there, Courage!" Chris said warmly.

Courage just walked down the deck without saying a word. "HHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" shouted GIR.

Courage screamed, and hid behind Katara. "WAIT! COME BACK! THAT GUY SAYS WE'RE GONNA BE BESTEST FRIENDS!" GIR called after him.

Another boat came. It brought an astronaut wearing a faded blue outfit. He was square-ish and blockish, and kept saying "Spaceship, spaceship, spaceship," to himself over and over and over again.

"Benny!" Chris called.

"ARE WE GOING TO BUILD A SPACESHIP?!" Benny asked.

"Maybe."

"YAY!" Benny shouted as he skipped to the island.

Yet another boat arrived, and two campers got off. The first camper was a man who looked like a hippy. He had on a green shirt and red cargo pants. The second was a spotted brown Great Dane. "Scooby! Shaggy! Great to have you!" said Chris.

"We are, like, so happy to be here! Now where's that delicious grub, because we are, like, starving!" said Shaggy.

"Rah, rarving!" Scooby added.

"It's all in due time, guys," Chris told them.

"There's a lot of dogs here," Bloo whispered.

Then, another boat came to camp. Chris went over to greet the next camper, but it was completely empty. "Huh, whoever it was must have chickened out, but if they're ever found, they're in huge trouble with our lawyers."

"Let me guess, whoever it was signed a _contract_," Dan growled.

"Ooh, look here come the ladies," said Johnny.

Another girl came to the island. She had flowing pink hair and wide, expressive eyes. She wore a green and white mini dress with matching heeled boots. "Fluttershy, how are you?"

"I'm fine," she answered softly.

"Are you sure?" asked Chris.

"I am happy to be here," she squeaked.

The next to arrive was the exact opposite of Fluttershy. She had on a black leotard adorned with a golden belt and a midnight blue cape. She had deep purple eyes that matched her hair. "Raven! Glad you made it!" said Chris.

"Whatever…" she mumbled.

Suddenly, a blue streak of light flashed by the campers and swirled around Chris. "Hello, Chris! It's me, Bubbles! That girl from the grocery store, remember?"

When she finally stopped moving, it was easy to see what she looked like. She was short, with two blonde pigtails. She wore a blue dress with a white diagonal stripe.

"How could I forget? Your sister threatened to beat me up and hang me from a building if I didn't let you on the show," said Chris, laughing uncomfortably.

"Sorry about her, but I'm just _sooooo _happy to be here!"

"Well, I'm _sooooo _happy to be here, too!" a voice called off-screen.

The camera turned to a girl who looked like a much taller version of Bubbles. She had long legs, a tutu, and ballet shoes that covered her large feet. "Hello, Dee-dee! Dee-dee? Dee- Hey, _DON'T TOUCH THOSE_!"

Dee-dee was pulling on one of the the boom mics, trying to see if the audience could hear her. "Can you hear me now? Now? Now? How about now? Ooh, look, birdie…"

"Um… look! Our next contestant!" Chris shouted to distract everyone.

A black girl got off another boat. She had on a red skirt, a blue sports shirt, sneakers, and a red baseball hat. She had her hair in a braid. "Hi, Abigail," Chris said.

"Actually, you can just call me Numbah Five," she said.

Another empty-looking boat came to shore. "Why do all of our contestants keep bailing on us?" whined Chris.

As soon as the words left his mouth, a gray tabby cat jumped out of the boat. " RO ROOD RIRTY RAT!" Scooby snarled.

"Now, Scooby, that's no way to talk to Dovewing," Chris scolded. "Um, Dovewing? Are you alright?"

"Two-legs… dogs and two-legs everywhere…" she said, and attempted to swim back home.

Instead, she jumped out of the ocean, hissing, while Scooby doo and Shaggy laughed their heads off. "Like, Scoob old pal, any old cat deserved that and more. In fact, anyone with the shame of being called Cat-" Shaggy was cut off as an arrow shot in his direction.

"Like, Cat's a nice name!" he said quickly.

Suddenly, a loud CRACK filled the air, and a girl and a boy appeared. The boy was a lanky red-head with freckles, and the girl had wavy brown hair. The both wore sweaters and jeans, and held stick-like wands. They looked at the cameras and other campers with stricken expressions. "Ron, I told you we shouldn't apparate!" the girl scolded.

"You were the one who whined that the boat was going too slow and that we should use magic to speed things up!" Ron argued.

"I meant secretly casting an _acceleration charm_, not full-on _apparition!_"

"Ron and Hermione, I take it?" Chris interrupted.

"Y-yes, well…" Hermione stuttered.

"I showed up in a time traveling blue box, that kid's green, some of us fight crime in our spare time, there are several talking animals, and we're all competing for a million dollars. That really wasn't weirdest thing we've seen today," Katniss told her reassuringly.

"I think things just got even weirder," said Finn.

He pointed to a squirrel wearing a diving outfit rising out of the ocean. Scooby screamed something about a monster, jumped onto Shaggy, and squirted a ketchup packet at her. "Why did y'all just stain my diving suit?" she asked angrily.

"Roops, rawry."

"It's alright, I wasn't going to wear this darn thing on land, anyway."

She went into one of the cabins and came back out wearing a purple bathing suit. "Alright, it looks like everyone who's coming is here, so-" Chris heard a board creak and turned around.

He noticed a wooden rail looked more rectangular than normal, and pulled it away. Underneath, a small-looking boy with a red shirt and knee-high socks, purple shorts, and a sock-like hat cowered, now that his cover had been blown. "Woah, woah, woah. You don't just sneak off a reality show, and you certainly don't sneak off a reality show after you signed a contract. I'm guessing you're Eddward?

"W-why yes, but my friends refer to me as D-Double-dee. Now _please _let me go home, I'm afraid I'm rather camera-shy…" he pleaded.

"Sorry, kid, the last boat left already. Now, let's-"

"SPACESHIP!"

"I'm sorry, Benny, but I was trying to talk here!" Chris growled.

"No, he's right. Look!" Numbah 5 pointed to a spaceship floating above the island.

A door on the side opened, and a very tan girl nimbly jumped off. She wore robes and had blue and white striped tube-like hair. "You have to be Ahsoka," Chris said to her.

She nodded. "Now everyone's here, no more interruptions, and we can _FINALLY_-"

"Wait, my bag's gonna explode!" GIR cried.

"You didn't put dynamite in the cookies again, by chance?" asked Zim.

"No, that only tastes good in waffles."

Two kids got out one of the bags. One was a boy with an insanely large head, glasses and a long trench coat. "AIR! NEED FRESH AIR!" He screamed.

The other, a girl wearing emo clothing, was deeply engaged in a video game. "Whiner," she growled.

"Dib! Gaz! What are you two doing _HERE_?" Zim asked.

"I came here to play," said Gaz as she walked towards Chris.

"Sorry, but we don't have any more room, and-" Chris stopped when she gave him a death glare.

"Ok, fine, you can, play, just GET AWAY FROME ME!" he said.

Chris turned to Dib. "And what are _you _here for, and do you know her?"

"She's my sister and, actually, I was wondering about a job as a camera crew member," Dib explained.

"Make sure she doesn't kill anyone, and you have a deal. Now, take a picture of all the campers WITHOUT INTERUPTION! EVERYONE SAY _TOTAL DRAMA CROSSOVER F******* ISLAND_!"

**AN: Whoohoo! Second fanfic ever! I love crossovers, so I made this. I know there's other stories like this, and I just had to jump on the bandwagon. **

**I haven't seen many episodes of the Clone Wars, so Ahsoka might be a bit OOC. I'm also not sure if the thing she has on her head is her hair, or just a cloth she wars over it, so let me know in the reviews. **

**Also, I just had to have the entire Invader Zim cast on the island. It doesn't feel quite right to me that if just one or two characters competed.**

**I would have used the normal version of Fluttershy, but I want to keep Equestria girls and FiM far away from each other.**

**If there's any characters you wanted to see, but aren't in the story so far, just know that Chris hired a bunch of interns this year ;)**

**Next chapter, we'll be separating the characters into teams, and have our first challenge. Suggestions for challenges and truths/dares will be appreciated **


End file.
